


Imagine Your OTP - Stargate Edition

by thisisfromawhileago



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisfromawhileago/pseuds/thisisfromawhileago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Your OTP prompts from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maps and Directions.

_Imagine your OTP arguing over the good old “we have a map, we don’t need directions” and “we should totally ask for directions, you suck at reading maps”._

* * *

“Damn it Jack, just pull over and ask for directions.” Samantha Carter, now O'Neill, yelled at her husband, Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill.   
  
“We have a map, and I’m an Air Force General, Black-Ops trained, we don’t need to ask for directions.” Jack replied.   
  
“Ok, Mr. Air Force General Sir, where pray tell are we then?” Sam asked as she reached over to take the map off of Jack's lap.   
  
“Well, Carter see we are right here.” Jack said, waving his right arm in the general direction the car was going.   
  
Sam crossed her arms and gave him an annoyed looks, “And where exactly is here, compared to where we are suppose to be?”  
  
“Umm..” Jack replied, giving her his boyish grin.   
  
“So help me God, Jack if you do not pull this car into the next service station and ask for directions, I am NEVER going to wear that sweet little tank top number you love so much.” Sam glared.   
  
“You wouldn’t.” Jack uttered, already looking for the next service station.   
  
“Try me.” Sam smirked, pointing to the sign that read 'Service Station next exit.'  
  
“Oh, look a service station, why don’t I just pull in and ask for directions?” Jack said sweetly.   
  
“Yes, why don’t you?” Sam sarcastically said.   
  
Jack grabbed a hold of Sam's left hand, “I love you?”  
  
“I love you too, Jack. Now go and ask for proper directions.” Sam replied as she kissed his hand.   
  
“Yes, honey." He was already parking the car and turning off the ignition. 


	2. Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Person A of your OTP is pregnant, and Person B is constantly being sent to the grocery store because of Person A’s bizarre cravings.

....

* * *

 

“Jack are you awake?” Sam asked as she continuously poked her husband in his shoulder. The only response she got was a groan, followed by a small snore.

“Jack, wake up!” Sam tried a little louder and a harder poke.

“Carter, go back to sleep, tell Teal'c to take next watch.” Jack mumbled.

“JACK!” Sam all but shouted, while pushing Jack as hard as she could. This resulted in Jack being rolled off the bed.

Jack jumped up from the floor, “WHAT? Sam, what is it? The baby? Are you ok? Is it time? No...its too early!"

“Do we have red jello?” Sam replied with an almost dream like expression.

“What?” Jack asked confused. 

“Do we have any red jello?” Sam said again. 

“No, you made me get rid of it all a couple weeks ago, said you couldn’t stand the stuff.” Jack explained, as he sat back on the bed, “Sam, what’s going on?”

“I just, feel like eating some red jello right now. No, never mind go back to sleep.” Sam told Jack, as she turned to her other side facing away from him.

Jack stood up, grabbing his pants and cell phone, “Sam, hand me my wallet.” 

“Really?” Sam looked up at him.

“Yes, if my pregnant wife wants red jello at 3:45 in the morning, then she is going to get her jello,” while brushing a piece of hair from her face.

Sam grabbed his shirt to pull him closer, "I love you" she stated.

Jack stood up, making his way to the door.“Ya, ya did you want anything else while I’m up?” 

“Oh, can you buy a jar of saurkraut too?”

A look of disgust crossed over his face, “Umm ok, do I even want to know why?”

“To put in the jello?” she replied sheepishly. 

“Sure, whatever baby wants, Sam gets.” 

“Love you”

“Love you too, now go back to sleep. I’ll wake you when I get back.”


End file.
